


Hidden Blade

by orphan_account



Series: Assassin's Creed AU [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Murder-Suicide, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The hidden blade is one of, if not the most important weapon for an assassin. Some snapshots of Deniss's journey with his one.
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel & Christopher Trevisan, Stéphane Lambiel & Deniss Vasiljevs
Series: Assassin's Creed AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895299
Kudos: 2





	Hidden Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is completely fictional. The world of Assassins belongs to Ubisoft. The characters belong to themselves. I do not own anything apart from the mistakes in this fic.

-1-

Deniss received his first set of hidden blades when he was inducted into the Brotherhood.

“Luckily you can keep your ring finger,” Stephane said as he fitted the set onto Deniss’s left wrist and laced it up, “It used to be - ”

“Ring finger?” Deniss asked as he tried to pull the trigger ring, “What is that?”

Stephane watched him triggering the blade and retracting it. “In the very early days, the way the blade is designed…if they want to trigger it, the blade will pierce the ring finger. So, all assassins’ left ring finger would be removed if they wished to use a hidden blade. Let’s go,” Stephane whistled and turned towards the training field, “Let’s get you some dummies so that you can practice using it, shall we?”

Deniss followed his mentor, repeatedly triggering and retracting his blade. I’m going to be an assassin, he thought. Luckily Stephane didn’t turn back to look at him, otherwise, he would find the ear-to-ear silly grin on the face of his new apprentice.

-2-

Stephane took his hidden blade after a few days of training.

“Steph?” Deniss started to get nervous, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Stephane smiled at him while carefully dissemble the set, “I’ve been watching…and I think a couple of modifications will make it suit you better.” He unlaced his own set and helped Deniss wear it, “Try mine for a few days and tell me how it felt.”

Deniss tried four or five sets of hidden blades in the following month, mostly from the senior assassins. He didn’t know how Stephane managed to borrow those from his ‘friends’; after all, the hidden blades were so important to them that they’d feel powerless and defenseless without it. Which explains why Deniss’s anxiety when Stephane took his.

“Voila!” Stephane was finally satisfied after Deniss grew tired of trying new sets. “This should be a better set for you.” He laced it up for Deniss again, “I changed the ring position….and also the leather material. You tend to apply more force when using it, so it doesn’t need to be that stiff to enhance it. A softer material will last longer. See you tomorrow in the training field.”

Deniss noticed the bandaging on his mentor’s finger. “Steph, that…”

Stephane blinked. “Oh, don’t worry, just a small cut.”

-3-

Deniss wanted to throw away his blade and get a new one. He had become a very experienced member, and he should be able to use anything. The weapon shouldn’t be a limiting factor for him anymore.

He threw the set under his bed and got a standard set from the sister who runs their storage. “I thought you only use the one designed by…” the sister swallowed the name, “I mean, the customized set. If it’s broken beyond repair, I’m sure someone in the city can make an identical one for you.”

It’s not that common for the whole set to be broken beyond repair. “No,” Deniss smiled at her and was happy that she didn’t mentioned the traitor’s name. “I just…want to practice with the standard one. What if I…I mean, what if I have to pick up someone else’s on the field and use it?”

The sister said goodbye to him and watched the young assassin running to the training field. Deniss should knew that hidden blade is not the same as any other weapon that you can just pick up to use. If an assassin has the time to lace up a hidden blade that he finds on the field – very likely from a brother or sister who has been recently killed – he will have the time to hide and run away.

She didn’t say it.

-4-

Deniss sighed and stuffed the new set of hidden blade into his storage chest. He had been using the set for a couple of days, and he couldn’t get used to it. The triggering mechanism wasn’t fast enough. The angle of the blade is just a tiny bit off, but it makes a lot of difference in combats. The supporting sheath is too stiff and he didn’t feel comfortable wearing it.

He climbed under his bed and found the old one he threw under. It’s covered with dust under his bed, and he had to clean it carefully again.

“Time to deep clean my room.” He murmured to himself. Just as he folded the soft leather to wipe the part under the blade, he saw some very small indented letter on it.

_Nothing is true. Everything is permitted._

He suddenly didn’t want to continue cleaning it. He put it on the table and leaned back into his chair, lifting his head to look up at the small window near the ceiling.

“Isn’t that what you told me?”

-5-

Stephane climbed into the workshop and jumped down from the second floor. Chris didn’t even look up as he walked to the front of his working desk.

“You’re blocking the light.” Chris put his work down, “I don’t think I’ve heard anything about either side going after you. Why don’t you just knock and come in from the door?”

“Hm.” Stephane touched his nose, “I…I don’t want to disturb you if you have other clients in the workshop.”

“I bet you’re referring to one particular client.” Chris gestured him to sit down, “He came in two day ago. It seems that the blacksmith in your brotherhood can no longer repair his blade set, so they asked him to send it to me.”

“Is he…?”

“In one piece, looks safe and healthy.” Chris got the dissembled set, “I don’t think I’ve seen any other identical set. Your design?”

Stephane nodded. “I didn’t know he’s still using that.”

Chris watched Stephane as he kept his gaze on the set. “Now, tell me what you did. I can make a back-up set for him in case he needs a new one urgently.”

-6-

Stephane stood in the chapel, his former apprentice’s blade out and pointing at his throat.

Chris sent him a letter two days ago and told him that the Brotherhood sent Deniss to this place, asking him either to leave or to ‘do something’.

He wrote a reply letter and left it with the messenger, asking him to deliver it tomorrow morning. He kind of felt sorry for Chris. He must be pacing in his workshop and worrying right now.

“You know only one of us can leave this chapel alive.” He said with a smile. He tried and had been unable to change anything. He had been growing tired. If that could enlighten Deniss…well, Deniss was right ten years ago. There is always a price to pay.

From the dim light, Stephane can tell that Deniss wasn’t using a standard set. It might not be the same one, as he didn’t think a set of blade can last for that long. Chris must have made a few back-up set for Deniss.

He said Deniss’s name again, softly and gently, before hugging him for one last time.

It wasn’t as painful as he imagined when the blade pierced his chest.


End file.
